1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable type information apparatus, such as a notebook type personal computer or a word processor, and more particularly to a portable type information apparatus comprising an upper housing and a lower housing with a keyboard, arranged so that both the upper and lower housing fold onto each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a miniaturization of a portable type information apparatus, such as a notebook type personal computer, has been significantly accelerated due to the rapid progress of electronic technology, whereby the user can always carry the information apparatuses even outside the office.
Since it is useless in the information apparatus of such a type that all electronic parts are always supplied with an electric power, the electric power is preferably not supplied, for example, to a CPU and input/output parts but solely to a memory or other elements essential to maintain the operation of the information apparatus. Particularly, when the personal computer is driven by a battery, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption as much as possible.
For this purpose, a suspend/resume key is provided and operated by the operator to control the operation mode to a suspend mode to reduce the power consumption. The suspend mode is obtained by once pushing the suspend/resume key, and the apparatus is released therefrom and returned to the original mode by the second push.
Such a suspend/resume key has been provided on the lateral side of the lower housing of the personal computer since early times.
There is a risk, when the suspend/resume key is located at the above-mentioned position, of an unintentional key operation when the personal computer is carried in a bag or otherwise, which causes useless battery power consumption.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable type apparatus having a mode switching key which is free from the unintentional key operation during transportation but is easily visible and excellent in its operability.